Emails to Santa
by of untold secrets
Summary: Look, I'm Santa Claus, not a therapist! I ride a sleigh around on Christmas Eve with my reindeer and give nice children presents. I don't fix your problems. And how'd you ever get my email address in the first place...?
1. December 23, daybeforedaybeforeChristmas

**Oh wow...it's another oneshot. A speculative, weird, just-got-the-inspiration-and-typed-it-out-in-an-hour, practically unedited oneshot. And it's early.**

**Wait...am I forgetting anything?**

**Right. The disclaimer.**

**I do not own the awesomeness that is DN Angel**

**Got it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

Sent: Thursday December 23, 6:49 P.M.

Dear Santa Claus,

I know that technically, we're supposed to send actual _letters_ to you to tell you what we want for Christmas. But see, letters cost a lot to send all the way to the North Pole, what with stamps and international shipping and all, and it's kind of late (sorry about that) and well, I kindofslightlynotreally don't know your address anyway, so…

I found your email address on the Internet. Don't ask me where and how, because I forgot. Please don't sue me.

But everything today is modernized, right? And getting all those paper envelopes must be really tiring after all, 'cause you have to find places to file and store them all.

You don't mind, right?

So, on to what I want for Christmas:

…

…

…

Okay, so I don't know.

Don't get the wrong idea. I _do_ want things for Christmas, just…I don't know exactly how to word this so that you'd understand.

See, I have a friend. Well, not really a friend since he's a part of me and I'm a part of him and we share the same body. He's like this separate person who gets passed down through every boy in the family and…

See what I mean by complicated?

His name is Dark. Not exactly what you'd call a normal name, but then again, he's not a normal person. He's tall, with violet hair and eyes and he has this…_thing_ that makes everyone want to like him. Well, everyone except for his twin. But that's another story.

He's a thief, too. But he's a good thief. He steals artworks that are broken, or special, or messed up somehow, and seals them so they won't affect people's lives. Actually, he's an artwork himself, so technically, he lives forever, but only through the blood of my family. Every night (or almost every night) he sends out a warning notice to the police to tell them what he's stealing ad where and when, and then he does it.

The warning notice, in my opinion, isn't really needed, but hey—he's in charge when he's stealing things so…

I think what I'm trying to say is that he should be happy. I mean, he's popular, special, has an awesome job, has a pretty exciting life, and is (okay, I admit it) good-looking. He can _fly_ (literally). He should be ecstatic.

But he's not. Or, at least, not anymore.

He pretty quiet now, depressed, almost. He doesn't tease me as much anymore, and he won't tell me anything about what's bothering him. I really worried because _this isn't the kind of person he is._

Except I don't have the slightest idea what's wrong. For all I know, it could be some sort of flu going around. Or maybe his girlfriend dumped him. Or maybe he fell off a roof and Krad (his twin) was there to laugh at him. I don't know.

So, for Christmas, could you cheer him up? I don't know what's wrong with him, so I can't fix it, but maybe you can. Or you could, at least, give me a clue about what's wrong with him.

Please?

From, Daisuke Niwa.

P.S. Please don't think I'm crazy. 'Cause I'm not. Really.

* * *

Sent: Thursday December 23, 11:23

To Santa,

Look, don't think I'm being rude or anything, but the only reason I'm sending _an email_ to_ Santa Claus_ is because this friend of mine, Daisuke Niwa, keeps nagging me about it. Personally, I don't think you're real anyway.

But hey, who else has an email as 'jolly_.com'? Who else would _want _to? Maybe you are real, and I haven't been getting any presents from you for the past…400 years because I don't believe in you. Not that I'm not old or anything.

Daisuke's been at it ever since I'd told him I've never celebrated Christmas (nagging, that is). Never got presents. Never sent cards. Never sang carols about jingling bells or whatever. You know, the whole schizam. It's not really such a big deal, since I only see few years each generation so I don't miss much anyway.

But apparently, to him, it's a huge deal. So now, he's doing all this stuff in an attempt to 'teach me Christmas', or whatever.

But…

Wait a sec.

Okay, he's asleep right now. Well, it has been a long night.

I guess I can tell you now, then.

See, it makes me guilty. His willingness to _do stuff_ for me. (not in _that_ way; what are you—perverted?) He's so nice, it's gonna come back and bite him in the butt some day.

I'm like a parasite. I run through Daisuke's family. For a few years in every guy in this family's life, I can take over their body. I don't look like them when I do that, of course, but it's essentially the same thing. I become 'me', only using their body to do so.

Of course, this all ends once they find a girl who accepts them as they are.

But for a while, I can run free in this world. I can do anything and, because I live inside them the rest of the time, I know most everything they know too. More, actually. You won't believe how forgetful these people are.

Yeah, I know. It's messed up.

But I'm a bad person, too. I steal bits and pieces of their lives in return for my freedom. A few hours here, a night there. I mess up their private lives and cause them pain. And they're stuck with me for however, long it takes for the person they love to love them back.

And here's the worst thing: I _want_ to do it.

If it would get me a few hours of freedom, if it allows me to come out and get in the world if only for a while, I'll do it. I've been stuck here for years and years, waiting only for the moment I could escape.

How's that for cheesy?

But it's true. It's like that stupid bird your aunt owns. It's cooped up in a cage for most of its life, and it gets restless. Very restless. Then, the moment your aunt or your cousin or whoever forgets to properly close the cage, it bursts out and goes crazy. It acts crazy in the _awesomeness_ of being _able_ to be crazy. In the ability to do whatever it wants. It doesn't just have to watch from the back of someone's mind anymore.

Of course, that's just me (and the bird). I have a twin brother who's in exactly the same situation, but you don't see _him_ going crazy (if you don't count trying to kill me and/or his host as being 'crazy'). But I kind of pity him, since he gets horrible, evil hosts anyway.

Back to hosts.

Daisuke's a really nice guy. Kind of soft, and naïve, but really nice. He doesn't deserve having some psychologically messed-up artwork taking over his body every night.

I tried telling him that once, and what does he say? "You're not messed up, Dark. I consider you a friend."

Excuse me while I break my ribs laughing.

And now, _now_, he's buying presents and going out on parties and doing all this _stuff_ because he considers me a pitiful friend who's gotten the short end of the stick in life.

Look, I _don't_ want to make him go through all this trouble. I never asked for it. I never wanted it.

I'll let you in on a little secret, Santa.

Come closer.

Closer.

Yeah. Stop there.

Now listen up.

I never like Christmas.

Yeah, you can stop gasping now. Don't want you fainting on me.

I never liked Christmas.

Why? Because it feels so fake.

I'm already acting the other 11 months of the year, trying to get my guilt complex under control and making everyone happy and making myself at least _seem_ happy. Christmas, the time of year where it's all light and cheer and all that, is like the last straw for me.

Jeez. How hyper do you expect me to act?

But if I don't act, everyone will get all worried and distressed. Sure, I like attention, but I don't want to cause them _more_ problems on top of the ones they already have.

I don't know what I am anymore. A parasite, an artwork, a friend, a brother, a thief, an enemy. Happy or sad or depressed or guilty or problematic or kind or charming or naughty or nice. I. Just. Don't. Know.

And I hate that I don't know. And I hate that I know that I don't know. And I can't make up my mind on who's actually underneath all the masks I've been wearing. I'm a little bit of everything right now.

And I think Daisuke's getting worried.

So, yeah. That's my problem.

Man, that was long. I tell Daisuke I'm just writing a couple short words to this Santa guy and what do I do? Pound out a whole essay. Gah.

So anyway, for Christmas, could you make Daisuke a little less nice (to say, people like _moi_). Someday, that caring will come back and bite him in the butt, big time. And I won't be around to help him back up.

I'll believe in you just this once.

Dark.

* * *

**Now, here's the question: Do you want to to continue (and hopefully finish) this? I'll the the first to admit that this story is pretty rough, in terms of me thinking it through and OCCness and all. But do you want to read more of it? Right now, I'm not sure if I should even leave this thing on (maybe I should delete it and hope nobody notices anything).**

**Flames accepted. Feedback appreciated.**

**Please review :)**


	2. December 24, Christmas Eve

**Thanks to all the reviewers :) Yes, this story _will_ be continued.**

**This chapter's a little short...short and strange. But I'll post up another chappie (hopefully) by tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sent: Friday December 24, 12:53

To Santa,

What did you do to Daisuke? What in the _world_ did he ask you for?

He better not have asked for something crazy, like an artwork that can come to life, or something. I don't know how I'd handle something like that.

Anyway.

Tonight's the night you ride your sleigh and give out presents to all the good boys and girls, right? Daisuke's pretty excited. He's practically quivering with anticipation, here.

_Dark!_

Shut it, Dai! You promised you'd leave me alone for a bit. Now look at what you've done—you've made me type all over this email.

Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you like that. Sorry.

And now you're asleep. I'm apologizing, here!_ You don't fall alseep when Dark Mousy is apologizing!_

I mean, sure, there were twice the number of police in the museum tonight, but we managed to get the painting and get out, right? Right? And Krad was barely even trying today.

And now I'm too lazy to delete all of that just now. Maybe Santa'll find it funny or something. He must be pretty stressed out, considering he's trying to deliver presents to all the kid on Earth or whatever.

Pressing on, now.

Anyway, as I was saying, _what in the world did Daisuke ask for?_ He's like, anticipating something. Something big.

You just better not be tricking him or anything like that.

Oh, and Merry Christmas, I guess.

Dark.


	3. December 25, Christmas!

**Here's the next chapter, as promised :)**

**Warning: Randomness and slight angsty-ness ahead.**

* * *

Sent: Saturday, December 25, 6:45

Dear Santa,

I know you must be tired now, and there's probably some kind of unsaid rule that I'm probably not allowed to sent you letters and stuff on Christmas day, but I wanted to talk.

It was an accident. Really.

This morning, I was planning to send another email to you—a Merry Christmas, if you will. Unfortunately, Dark forgot to sign out from _his_ account from the day before. Dark never told me what he asked you for. He _wouldn't_ tell me what he asked for.

Here's the thing: Dark isn't that kind of private, secretive person. He's usually open…honest (more or less). Then again, what do I know about him? Come to think of it, he always sidesteps any talk about his emotions and/or the past. _My _feelings, he always listens to and comments on. His…is a mystery.

So faced with the temptation of his open email account…and…and...

Dark's having an identity crisis?

…

O.o

…

I don't usually like to use emoticons, but it feels appropriate in this case.

…

It's such a strange thought.

I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. Dark's such a cheerful person, I guess I've never seriously thought of him having this kind of issue.

If you can hear me, Dark, I'm really sorry. For going through your messages and everything else. Sorry.

Can you hear me, Dark?

He's not answering. He's been brooding ever since I've read that email of his.

I'm worried.

Santa? Any idea on what to do?

Dark?

From, Daisuke

* * *

Sent: Saturday, December 25, 11:17

Santa

I've made a total mess of things.

Daisuke read my Christmas list (well, okay, not a list…my Christmas _want_, then). Daisuke read all the stupid things I put in there. _Daisuke_.

I'm horrified, to put it simply.

The understatement of the century.

I don't know what to do…I don't know what to say. I think I'm hurting Daisuke right now, in my indecisiveness. Scratch that. I _know_ I'm hurting him.

What to do what to say? I know how he's feeling (hey, I live in the back of his mind, for goodness sake), and I know what he's thinking of me.

He's not blaming me, he's feeling apologetic for going through my stuff. Typical Daisuke. Sometimes, it seems as if his whole life is one big apology.

I don't want to be pitied or anything. I…don't know what I want…

Now I'm worried. You know I'm in trouble when I'm talking to _Santa Claus_ about my _life_. I mean, heck, he's this hermit living in the North Pole! (Elves don't count. They're like his slaves.)

Maybe I should end this and go cry in some corner somewhere.

Maybe I should apologize to Daisuke for shutting him out. But, with him, that will probably end up with some sort of big let's-share-our-experiences session. And you all know how I handle things like _that_.

Gah. Life is complicated.

Sometimes, I think it'll be easier if I just retreat back into the Niwa DNA for the next couple hundred years or so. Simpler.

Nah, I don't really believe that. Nothing's worse than being trapped in that in-between place. Even Krad, with his evil cruel hosts, still prefers being stuck with them to being stuck in the in-between place. Just ask him if you don't believe me. (Actually, on second thought, don't. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death.)

Anyway, so what shounnhvgn ghgdsfgdg dgsgds gdsgtsrfddzzzzzzzzzzz

Whoops.

Falling asleep on the keyboard can't be good for the computer, right? Last time I did that, the monitor froze up and the Niwas couldn't use the keyboard for a day until Dai's dad figured out how to fix it.

I haven't slept all day (or night)…

…

It's the night of Christmas, and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Wiz (or a mouse)  
Really, I'm supposed to be asleep in a bed  
But Daisuke's the one asleep in my head.

And now…I'm really worried about the state of my sanity. Really? Me, a poet? I just hope Daisuke doesn't see _this_ email.

Sorry. That was unfair.

Oh, right. He's asleep right now…he doesn't even know that this exists.

_If you're reading this, Daisuke, remember: I'm not crazy. I'm blaming it on sleeplessness._ Then again, if he's reading this, then I'm pretty much screwed. I hope he isn't the kind of person who likes to blackmail people (no, I don't think so).

You know what? I think I'm going to bed before I make even more of a fool of myself.

Dark

* * *

**Who knew Daisuke had a nosy side? And as for the keyboard-freezing-up situation Dark mentioned, it _is _a true story. Apparently, you're not supposed to press and hold the Ctrl button for more than ten seconds...whoops.**

**And in response to Sapphiet, I'm thinking of doing something similar with Krad and Satoshi...but after I finish up with this. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	4. December 26, Boxing Day

Sent: Sunday December 26, 8:39

Dear Santa,

I've had enough. I'm going to have a talk with Dark.

This email's just so that you know what I'm going to do, so you're not going to be left in the dark (hahaha bad pun) or anything like that.

This Christmas has been messed up. Yesterday night, after the first hour or so, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep because I was worried about Dark. I _did_ sleep, though...eventually.

…

But you know what? Now that I think about it, you _had_ granted my wish. In a roundabout stressful sort of way, maybe, but now at least, I know what's been bothering Dark.

Thanks.

Sincerely, Daisuke.

* * *

Sent: Sunday December 26, 5:35

Santa

Look, I'm sure you're bored with all these emails Daisuke and I are sending to you. After all, it's just some teenage drama, right? (Well, not exactly, considering I'm two centuries older than you, but never mind. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OLD?). But if you've followed us this far, I figured you have the right to know how this all plays out.

And after that, _then_ you can go delete all these emails or whatever.

~~ this would be a line break except I don't know how to make the stupid things here so whatever ~~

So, see, this happened after lunch:

/Hey, Daisuke, could I take over for a while?/ I asked. Daisuke seemed pretty tired right then, though I didn't know why.

/Hmm? Why?/ he replies with (okay, I admit it) justified wariness.

/Are you saying I'm not allowed to visit anybody to wish them a belated Christmas? How cruel!/ I answer, pretenfing to be indignant. It all was a lie, of course.

/Oh, okay/ Daisuke, being him, agrees. And falls asleep the moment I come out. Kid must have been exhausted.

I slip out of the house with a disguise(don't want the police arresting me, not that that'll ever happen), a couple dollars I saved up (I _do_ have money, you know) and flap over to a nearby store. See, the city the Niwas live in has this street that extends right through the middle of it. The street, I admit, was pretty cool - lined with stores and venders that sell just about everything you can think of and more you can't. More importantly, it had the store I wanted.

Even more importantly, the store had a cute sales-girl.

I mean...never mind.

After much thinking and deciding and...ah..._asking_ said sales-girl for advice, I came out, a brown-paper-wrapped package in my arms and quite a bit poorer. (Well, I never said I was rich or anything.)

I return to Daisuke's house and sit on his bed.

/Hey, sleepy-head! WAKE UP!/ I shout mentally, as loud as I could.

/Agh!/ he exclaims, his mental form jumping awake. It was quite comical, actually. /Dark?/

I let him retake his form, and I project myself sitting beside him.

"Hey, I got you a present," I say. I point to the package on the bed between us, not bothering to hand it to him because my hand'll just melt through it anyway. "Merry day-after-Christmas!"

Okay, I admit it: I was nervous. Krad, a museum full of cops, creepy-boy, the Hiwataris, phantom thief Dark could take them all. Giving a present to a fourteen-year-old kid, on the other hand…

This wasn't just a late Christmas present; it was an apology. What if he didn't accept it?

Hesitantly, he ripped open the package. Inside was a set of new acrylic paints and soft brushes, from the brand he usually used. Of course, I knew he needed new ones, but I wasn't sure how he'd react with them coming from _me_.

"Whoa, thanks, Dark!" Then he laughed.

I looked at him strangely. Was something wrong?

He smiled, and jumped off the bed. Reaching into the closet, he retrieved a similarly-wrapped package. "This was yours, Dark, but I…ah…couldn't work up the nerve to give it to you yesterday."

Raising an eyebrow, I watched as Daisuke pulled off the wrapping for me. Inside, was…

A sketchbook. Artist pencils. I'd seen them not two hours ago, in that exact same art store where I bought Daisuke's present.

I grinned.

"You don't do it often, but I know you like drawing, so…" Daisuke was scratching his head nervously. He placed the sketchbook beside the paints.

"I _am_ an artwork, after all."

"…I figured you'd probably want your own stuff," he finished, ignoring my comment.

"Great minds think alike," I smirked, crossing my arms. "Thanks, Daisuke."

"Great minds? And here I was thinking you had nothing but fluff up there." He raised an eyebrow in an attempt to mimic me. Sorry, Daisuke. That takes years of practice.

"Fluff?" I crossed my arms. "I prefer feathers, thank you very much."

We stared at each other for a minute, then...

...ended up cracking up; bent over and laughing. I'm sure we probably freaked out Dai's mother and grandpa (not to mention the neighbours) but I didn't care. It felt good.

And, maybe it was just my imagination kidding itself, but in that laugh we shared, I thought I heard forgiveness. And apology. And understanding.

Daisuke's me, after all. And I'm him. With him, I don't need to pretend to be somebody; I don't need to label myself something. I just _am_, and he knows that.

And that's enough for me.

How's _that_ for a cheesy holiday story?

So, Santa, how's it going with _you_? Don't think I forgot what I asked you for Christmas. I've yet to see it given. Or maybe it has, I'm not sure.

But maybe it's good that Dai's the way he is.

Merry day-after-Christmas!

Dark.

* * *

Sent: Sunday December 26, 8:29

Dear Santa,

Turns out I didn't need to confront Dark. I'm glad.

Hope to see you next year!

From, Daisuke.

* * *

**And so concludes the Daisuke-Dark part of this story. The Satoshi-Krad will not be nearly this long (not that this _is_ long), probably only a oneshot or something.**

**Personally, the ending could have probably gone better, but oh well.**

**Once again, I thank everybody who's reviewed, read, or skimmed it through out of plain boredom. You guys are awesome! **


	5. Christmas Eve again: Krad and Satoshi

**So, I finally got off my butt and typed this out...three weeks after me last update. -sweatdrop- Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

A dark cloud hovered around Satoshi's face. A curious expression for the assistant police chief, as he usually was the calmest person you could find anywhere. All things considering.

He sat at his desk and opened his laptop with more force than probably was necessary, making it rock back on its hinges. Hurriedly, he grabbed it before it fell over.

Satoshi was not the only one acting out of character that night.

Krad, who normally would have tried to antagonize his tamer at least three times by now, was strangely compliant. After all, seeing how much he could do before the blue-haired boy broke was one of his hobbies. That, and killing his other self.

This didn't escape Satoshi's notice.

/You're quiet/ he noted, powering the computer up.

/Just get this over with/ Krad grumbled.

At this, Satoshi managed a small, tight-lipped smile. /If this was what it took for you to shut up, I would have done it ages ago. Pity I didn't talk to Daisuke earlier/

/Shut up. Why didn't you kill that redhead like I said? Then we wouldn't have to do this!/

/Oh? Is the big bad Krad afraid of _Santa Claus_?/

/No! But this is humiliating. Why do we have to do it?/ Krad sounded like a sulking child, and Satoshi couldn't help but give a sharp bark of laughter.

/It was a promise. Never let it be said that I break my promises/

Satoshi opened up a new blank email.

_To: Santa_

He paused. How to continue?

_Hello. My friend gave me your email and insisted that I write you my Christmas list. Or something. Personally, I don't believe in you anyway, and I'm sorry if this is being sent to a stranger's account or anything._

He reread that, and frowned. It was far too wordy. But he didn't feel like rewriting it, and so left it alone.

Out of boredom, he had traced the email account to the computer it was first activated on. The result that had come up was…surprised him. He hadn't thought that Greenland actually _had_ any computers. Then again, the computer lost track of anything above a couple hundred kilometres north of that, so it could have just been a glitch.

_I don't actually want anything for Christmas. I'm just writing to you to wish you a Merry Christmas and a safe journ—_

Satoshi stopped again. What was the point of going through the trouble of writing an email to Santa just to wish him a Merry Christmas? He might as well send him an e-card and be done with it.

Who knew that writing a letter to Santa Clause was so freaking _hard_?

/Krad? Help here?/ he asked, not daring to get his hopes up.

/Just scrap the thing. Screw your promise/ was Krad's oh-so-helpful answer.

Satoshi gritted his teeth stubbornly. /I don't give up! I started this, so I'm going to finish it/

Inside his head, Krad yawned. /Yeah, sure. Wake me up when you're finished. We were going to go after Dark tonight, remember? That thieving, conniving bastard…/ his voice trailed off as his sleeping presence retreated to the back of Satoshi's mind.

Satoshi sighed, and quickly deleted the last couple of lines.

_I'm not sure what exactly I want for Christmas. I have most everything I want—a house, clothing, food, toys,_

Satoshi glanced at the various bits and bobs strewn across his desk that ranged from a box of screws to a Swiss army knife to key cards and his police ID, then looked down at the floor to the computer with its cluttered innards gleaming up at him. Toys, indeed.

_Opportunity, good grades, a good friend, and a_

_...a..._

His hands suddenly froze, index finger hovering over the letter _f_.

He knew he should unfreeze himself, type out the rest of the sentence, but he found that he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. Pale hands wavered, uncertain, over the keyboard.

Realization didn't strike him in a bolt of all-knowing lightning. It had, instead, decided to creep slowly up to him, drowning him in his thoughts as he was off guard. This didn't make it any harder to ignore.

Satoshi finally knew what he wanted for Christmas.

He knew what he wanted. And there was no way he'd be telling Santa.

His finger stayed still for a moment longer, then withdrew.

_Opportunity, good grades, and a good friend. What more could I wan—_

/You want a _father_?/

Krad's incredulous voice cut in through his typing.

/Krad!/ Satoshi jumped (but really, he should be used to this kind of thing by now). /I thought you were asleep/

/Your deafening _thinking_ woke me up/ Krad replied. /Now, what's all this about fathers? Don't you already have one?/

/He's not my father/

/Well, he—wait, _what_?/

/He's not my father/ Satoshi said again, more firmly. /A father should love his children, not take advantage of them. He should care for them and help them make the right decisions. Not make himself more powerful. I want a father. Someone like Niwa's father. I want someone I can look up to, not some man who just wants to take advantage of me. I want…/ he broke off, flushing slightly at his outburst, even if it was in my head. /I want a home where I can feel accepted/

There was a long silence and Satoshi tensed, waiting for loud laughter to echo painfully through his head. However, when Krad finally responded, it was in full seriousness, with not even a hint of derision evident in his voice.

/I guess I know what you mean. Not the father part—Dark and I are artworks, and the artist who painted us wasn't a particularly decent person. But wanting to be accepted…/ his voice had taken on a more wistful quality, and he hurried to save his reputation. /So I kind of get you. Sort of/

Satoshi nodded absent-mindedly. /Well, then, what do _you_ want for Christmas?/

/What?/

/You. Christmas. What do you want?/

/Me?/ _Now_ Krad laughed, a deep-throated chuckle that made the hairs at the back of Satoshi's neck stand up. /What I want? To kill Dark, that's what/

/I refuse to believe that the sole thing you wish for is the death of your other self/

/Well…/

/Well, what?/

/Well, what right does a being who never had anything, has to demand a gift from someone? And from a fat red-suited guy, at that. Heck, I don't even have a body to call my own/

Satoshi couldn't think of anything to say, and physical reassurance was quite useless when the person lived in your head. And he always was hopeless in these kinds of situations.

So he did what he did best: turn his back on the matter and return to the task at hand.

_What more could I want?_

A lot, that's what.

_Anyway, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Hiwatari Satoshi_

Satoshi quickly clicked _send_ before he lost his nerve and, as Krad kindly put it, screwed his promise with Daisuke. He stared at the screen blindly for a few minutes, then forced himself to turn it off.

After all, he had a thief to capture, and gifts to buy.

One, for Daisuke.

The other, to be given to Krad.

* * *

**Well, that was...quite intresting. I definitely didn't plan for _that_ to come out. It turned out more...introspective than I'd hoped (initially, I wrote it to be a humor fic). Oh well. **

**And thanks again to all the readers, reviewers, favourite-ers, and alert-ers! You guys are what keep me writing :)**


End file.
